


De revolución y nieve

by theresomewhere



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, OT17, Period-Typical Homophobia, Revolutionaries In Love, años 30, barcelona, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresomewhere/pseuds/theresomewhere
Summary: *Actualizaciones lentas*Cuando por fin Raoul Vázquez vuelve a casa tras diez años estudiando en el extranjero, su mente tan sólo puede pensar en el futuro que le depara su patria. No decepcionar a su padre, dirigir la empresa familiar, casarse con la hija de una de las familias más ricas de Barcelona e ignorar cualquier sentimiento extraño que no encaje en los parámetros de lo normal.Sin embargo, todo se estropea durante su primera noche en Bilbao. Lo que iba a ser una salida tranquila junto a su hermano Álvaro termina convirtiéndose en un secuestro, una paliza y un canario de ojos negros que conoce su secreto.A partir de ahí, el falso mundo de Raoul se derrumba. Controlado por el chantaje de un anarquista, el catalán va abriendo poco a poco los ojos y descubriendo que lamentablemente, sus prioridades iniciales no tienen nada que ver con las actuales.





	1. Prólogo

Cuando Raoul despertó, la llovizna que caía sobre Mánchester era tan leve que apenas podía escucharla. Repiqueteaba suavemente contra los cristales, relajándole un poco el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Con cuidado no de pisar la botella de Whiskey que reposaba en el suelo completamente desparramada, se puso en pie. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que no había líquido en su interior, ya que tanto Thomas como él se habían encargado de ello la noche anterior.

Suspiró. Era la primera vez que se emborrachaba y no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a repetirlo de nuevo. Nadie le había avisado de las constantes náuseas y mal sabor de boca. Tampoco de las lagunas que existían en su memoria.

Con un brusco movimiento —todavía podía notar como el alcohol fluía por sus venas—, apagó el despertador. Marcaba las cuatro y media, lo que le dejaba un plazo de hora y media para recoger y despedirse de todo aquel que considerara oportuno.

Sin ganas, cogió el único traje que había dejado fuera de la maleta y se dirigió a los baños. Ninguno de los que vivían allí poseían aseos propios, por lo que las duchas siempre solían ser un suplicio. Sin embargo, Raoul casi nunca se encontraba entre los afectados. Había adoptado la costumbre de despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada y bañarse, relajado y a solas. Desde hacía unos cuantos meses —y últimamente más que nunca— el simple hecho de desnudarse o ver a otros hombres desnudos lo incomodaba. Atrás quedaba la infancia y la pubertad y de cierta forma… prefería mantener las distancias.

Cosas de adolescentes, era lo máximo que se permitía pensar sobre el tema.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se sumergió de lleno en él. Era una locura hacerlo a trece de diciembre, pero sentía que entre el malestar que recorría su cuerpo, el sueño y los ojos hinchados de todo lo que había llorado durante la noche, se lo merecía. Era hora de comportarse como un hombre, no como el niño inmaduro que siempre había sido.

Apoyó las manos contra la pared y cerró los ojos mientras el frío chorro chocaba con fuerza contra sus hombros. No recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero sí lo suficiente como para que mirar a los ojos a Thomas no fuera tarea fácil. Para empezar, había ocultado a su mejor amigo, _su hermano_ , el día de su salida. No fue ni se veía capaz de despedirse de él. En segundo lugar, se habían pegado por primera vez en sus vidas. Y finalmente, habían celebrado su primera pelea con una botella que rondaba escondida en una de las tablas del suelo.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo fue el principio del fin. Raoul confirmó aquella noche que definitivamente algo andaba mal en él. ¿Hasta qué punto era normal no poder sostenerle la mirada a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué intentaba evitar a toda costa cualquier acercamiento físico? ¿Qué eran esos nervios en el estómago cada vez que él le dirigía una de esas pícaras sonrisas?

Estaba devastado. Y borracho. Y quizás un poco excitado.

Maldijo en voz alta, con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía respirar. No tenía nadie con quien hablar, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de que aquel tema fuera algo que pudiera ser comentado en voz alta. ¿Estaría Thomas pasando por algo similar? Si era así, no lo representaba. Él seguía con la misma actitud de siempre.

Tiritando, abandonó los baños y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que a tientas se vistió y no con mucho éxito. A pesar de que el internado donde se encontraba era uno de los mejores de Europa, no contaban con instalación eléctrica en todas las habitaciones. Tras palpar durante unos minutos la pared, por fin encontró la lámpara de queroseno que guardaban para ocasiones como aquellas.

Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo mostraba exactamente como se sentía por dentro. Incluso después de dormir durante varias horas, un baño de agua fría y arreglarse el pelo de esa manera desenfadada que tan bien le solía quedar, las ojeras, el hematoma de la mandíbula y la sensación pastosa de la boca producida por el alcohol ahí continuaban. Seguía con la misma horrible cara de siempre.

De la ansiedad, prefería no hablar. Tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna incapaz de controlar y la ridícula costumbre de pasar la mano por el cabello cada cinco segundos. Todavía sufría la manía de intentar abarcar toda la melena que en un pasado había llevado, aunque ahora por culpa de Thomas tan sólo podía despeinar el poco pelo que le había dejado. Lo llevaba de la misma forma en la que todos los chiquillos ingleses de su edad lo solían llevar. Muy recortado por los lados, un suave tupé en el centro. Era consciente de que así favorecía la forma de su mandíbula, que tras tantos años, por fin parecía que se asemejaba más a la de un adulto que a la de un niño.

Decidió no obsesionarse mucho más con la apariencia, ya que el viaje a España sería largo e intenso y agradeció en silencio la soledad de la habitación. Aparte de Thomas y los mismos curas, nadie sabía que marchaba a Barcelona aquella misma mañana. Y no tenía ninguna intención de que sucediera otra cosa.

Volvió a la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo y comenzó a revisar las maletas. Eran tres, de color ceniza y con unas suaves correas de cuero. No eran muy grandes, ni tampoco pesaban mucho, o eso pensó cuando las cogió para bajarlas. Unos cuantos jerséis, varios trajes de tres piezas, diversos libros de poesía y un montón de cartas que su madre y su hermano casi mandaban a diario. Eso era todo lo que contenía.

Le parecía mentira que toda una vida cupiera en tres cajas de cuarenta por treinta. Sin embargo, sí que lo hacían.

Emocionado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el tiempo restante, se tumbó en la vieja cama de su dormitorio. Observó por última vez las cuatro paredes que para alguien como él —tímido, inocente y desconocedor de la lengua inglesa cuando llegó— habían servido más como refugio que como habitación. Quería empaparse de la esencia de lo que hasta la fecha había conformado su hogar y no olvidarse nunca de él. El olor a fábrica que siempre inundaba la habitación cuando permanecían más de media hora con las ventanas abiertas, la suavidad de la vieja alfombra que adornaba el suelo, los incómodos colchones de las literas…

Todos aquellos pequeños detalles habían hecho que pasara unos años maravillosos. Aunque como todo, no siempre fue así. Todavía recordaba que lo primero que había hecho al pisar el mojado suelo de Londres fue llorar. Ocho años, separado de su familia sin explicaciones aparentes y sólo frente a un mundo de adultos del que ni siquiera conocía su lenguaje o sus costumbres.

No fue nada fácil. No obstante, su compañero de habitación hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Thomas Wright, un chico de su misma edad que apenas había llegado semanas antes que él, decidió convertirse en su mejor amigo desde el minuto uno. Ambos estaban solos. Raoul era un niño español que apenas sabía hablar el inglés y Thomas un muchacho gitano cuyo padre tenía suficiente dinero como para pagarle unos buenos estudios. Él sí era de Mánchester, el primero de cinco hijos. Y también fue el que ayudó a Raoul a aprender aquella lengua germánica tan desconocida en España. El español, a cambio, se comprometió en enseñarle a su compañero el catalán.

Sin embargo, aquel proyecto no tuvo demasiado éxito.

— _What time is it?_ —preguntó una voz somnolienta.

La litera entera se sacudió a la vez que Thomas posaba un pie en las escaleras metálicas, amenazando con derrumbarse allí mismo. No habían sido pocas las veces que Raoul le habían propuesto a su mejor amigo el cambiarse las camas, pero Thomas era aún más cabezón que el catalán. Y aunque pesara cerca de 176 libras (unos ochenta kilos), el mancuniano insistía en permanecer tal y como estaban.

— _Half past five_ —contestó Raoul con la mirada clavada en la bombilla de la habitación. Thomas se paseaba cómodamente por la habitación en calzones, mostrando la espectacular espalda y torso que poseía—. _There's only half an hour left for me to leave._

— _Bloody bastard_ —murmuró entre dientes el moreno. Sabía de sobra que si él mismo no se hubiera despertado, Raoul tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

— _Do not be dramatic. You know that as soon as I arrive in Spain I will send you a letter_ —recitó Raoul en voz alta, como venía diciéndolo desde que su mejor amigo había recibido la noticia—. _There is nothing to worry about._

Thomas prefirió no contestar de forma verbal, aunque por la forma de colocar los ojos en blanco, el catalán sabía que no tenía el apoyo del mancuniano en aquella decisión. Quizás sí que había estado un poco mal eso de no querer avisarlo, pero no se veía capaz de despedirse de él. Tenía un vínculo emocional muy fuerte con Thomas y separarse de forma tan radical… Ni siquiera era capaz de decir en voz alta el verdadero motivo de su abandono. Sus padres querían casarlo con la hija de uno de los empresarios más prestigiosos de Barcelona; los Ocaña. Y Raoul no podía oponerse. Ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad, por lo que sus padres eran dueños de todas sus decisiones.

— _I know. You'll come to Manchester in the summer, right?_

— _Of course I will, Tommy_ —confirmó con una sincera sonrisa.

El catalán observó sentado en la cama como Thomas asentía, algo más convencido de su actitud. Por supuesto que vendría en verano a visitarlo, era su mejor amigo. Habían sido tantos momentos vividos juntos… Vio cómo se colocaba con prisas los primeros pantalones que había encontrado, junto a una camisa y unos tirantes de aspecto caros. Sabía dónde tenía pensado dirigirse su amigo tras su marcha, pero por una vez, decidió no regañarle. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el fantasma de la duda lo asaltara al pensar en quién se ocuparía de él cuando volviera a altas horas de la madrugada borracho y mareado.

— _Come on_? —preguntó Thomas tras arreglarse un poco el pelo.

El pequeño de los Vázquez no dijo nada, pero abandonó la cama en la que había dormido más de tres mil seiscientas noches.

Dejó intencionadamente todas sus plumas estilográficas, para que Thomas poseyera algo suyo una vez que él estuviera en Barcelona. También un libro de Adan Allan Poe, escritor al que solía recurrir con frecuencia cuando las cosas no salían como él deseaba, y una carta explicándole los verdaderos motivos de su salida. Aquel chico moreno y de ojos azules tan sólo se merecía la verdad.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. Alto, de ojos azules y pelo negro, con un diastema entre los incisivos superiores. Siempre había muy guapo. Y muy mujeriego. Sin embargo, conforme los años pasaban, no sólo su belleza aumentó. Pronto dejó de ser el chico encorvado y lleno de acné, convirtiéndose en un verdadero hombre. El alcohol, el tabaco y el sexo pasaron a ser los tres pilares fundamentales de su vida. No obstante, tras esa fachada de vicios y rebeldía, seguía existiendo el niño sensible, amable y exageradamente protector que conoció con ocho años.

Le tenía muchísimo aprecio.

— _Sir, the car is waiting_  —interrumpió el momento una voz nasal y enfadada, como si no soportara la idea de ver cómo el señorito Vázquez también abandonaba el hogar. Con él, eran cinco los estudiantes que habían marchado en los últimos dos meses. Y la cocinera, que era quién se encontraba apoyada en la esquina de la puerta junto al marco de madera, había desarrollado una curiosa relación con los estudiantes de la trigésima cuarta habitación—,  _and we haven't all day_.

Ambos asintieron, sabiendo que la media hora que quedaba tiempo atrás se había agotado. Raoul no sabía muy bien que hacer, demasiado concentrado en no romperse allí mismo, por lo que el empujoncito de Thomas le vino muy bien. Juntos —mientras la cuidadora los adelantaba refunfuñando y maldiciendo—, bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio. Sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer.

— _Thanks, Lady Smith_  —articuló Raoul una vez en la puerta, manteniéndose al lado de su amigo. Estaba nervioso, no quería marcharse de allí. No quería crecer, no quería que las normas del St Paul’s School dejaran de afectarle. _No quería dejar a Thomas._

Pero no era momento de pensar así. Debía de irse, de seguir su camino. Debía de separarse de Thomas, olvidarlo, centrarse en el matrimonio que tenía concertado. Debía de ser maduro y enfrentarse finalmente a los problemas de los adultos.

Con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos aguados, Raoul recogió el pudín que la señora Smith le había preparado e introdujo el equipaje en el maletero del coche que lo llevaría a Liverpool, donde cogería el barco que zarpaba dirección Bilbao.

No sabía que hacer a continuación. Tenía miedo de hacer algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo todos aquellos pensamientos acallaron cuando Thomas lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró _t’estimo_ , sorprendiendo a Raoul con aquel gesto.

No duraron mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Raoul marchara relajado a casa. Se montó en el coche con toda la entereza que pudo reunir en aquellos momentos y no despegó la vista de él hasta que dejó de verlo. No quería irse de Mánchester, ni tampoco regresar a una casa que no sentía como suya. Pero tampoco era un niño pequeño, así que no debía de quejarse. No obstante, aquellas palabras no fueron suficientes para evitar que Raoul se quebrara en los asientos traseros. Thomas había metido en su bolsillo, sin que él se diera cuenta, su tabaquera metálica y una foto de ambos, recuerdo del día que viajaron a Londres.


	2. En casa

Raoul nunca había visto nevar en el mar.

Había visto la nieve tanto en España como en Mánchester, aunque de esta primera apenas se acordaba. Quizás si cerraba los ojos con fuerza podía evocar la vaga imagen de él junto a su hermano Álvaro en la casa de sus difuntos abuelos, disfrutando de una cálida tarde de chimenea y chocolate. Empero, no había mucho más. Los recuerdos de Barcelona bailaban en su cabeza exactamente igual que el barco hacía. Sin embargo, los de Inglaterra sí relucían con fuerza. Con la vista al frente y la cabeza alzada, todavía era capaz de recordar las mil y una tardes al lado de Thomas ojeando la infinitud de las calles nevadas.

También había visto el mar, sentado en uno de los bancos de La Barceloneta, con un helado y la virazón tan típica de la capital catalana. Durante todos los veranos que había regresado a su patria, sus padres lo habían arrastrado a la famosa fábrica de la zona; _La Maquinista Terrestre y Marítima,_ una de las más importantes de todo el país y casualmente, propiedad de los Ocaña. Es así como conoció a Aitana, aunque levemente la recordaba. Tenía ocho años cuando marchó a Inglaterra, separándose por aquel entonces. En la inocencia de la infancia, habían hecho muy buenas migas. Raoul incluso se atrevería a decir que eran lo que muchos denominaban como mejores amigos. No obstante, de eso hacía demasiado. Estaba seguro de que de no ser por lo que mantenían en común, ninguno de dos hubiera reparado en la existencia del otro.

¿Pero la combinación de nieve y mar? Podía afirmar con absoluta certeza que no.

La manera en la que los copos intentaban sobrevivir a la inmensidad del agua le recordaba en cierta forma a una curiosa metáfora de su vida. ¿No era sino él mismo la nieve (aferrándose a Mánchester y todo lo que la complementaba) y sus padres el mar? ¿Acaso no era injusto que la nieve se desintegrara en cuanto tocara el agua? Cerró los ojos conforme el coche se acercaba más y más al puerto de Liverpool. ¿Debía de resignarse a volver a España, aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de cariño o calor hacia ella, al igual que la nieve se resignaba a morir desangrada y olvidada?

Nunca había sido valiente, por lo que la respuesta era bien sencilla; Sí. Se quedaría en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, acatando todas las órdenes de sus padres con tal de no decepcionarlos. Siempre había sido así. Y lamentablemente, seguiría siendo así durante toda su vida.

El coche frenó bruscamente, avisando a Raoul de que su billete había terminado. Se encontraba en el mismísimo Royal Liver Building, un inmenso edificio —nunca había visto ninguno parecido en altura o majestuosidad — que ocupaba medio puerto de Liverpool. Marcaba la frontera de hasta donde podían llegar los vehículos terrestres, por lo que el catalán no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera bajarse con prisas y sacar todo el equipaje del maletero. Eran las ocho y media y el barco hacia Bilbao zarpaba a las nueve y cuarto. Tenía tiempo, sin embargo, Raoul siempre había sido una persona demasiado perfeccionista. Y ello inconscientemente traía consigo el hecho de ser absurdamente puntual. Siempre solía llegar a sus citas con quince minutos de adelanto.

Guardó con tranquilidad el reloj de bolsillo que portaba, ya algo más relajado al comprobar que no iba tan ajustado como creía en un principio, y disfrutó de las bonitas vistas que ofrecía la ciudad inglesa. Familias, amigos, parejas… El puerto se encontraba inundado de frustraciones y deseos, bienvenidas y lágrimas. ¿Había algo más real que las emociones que salían a flote en los muelles? No lo creía. Los pañuelos blancos se agitaban al compás de la brisa marina que refrescaba a todos sus habitantes. Finalmente, tras un rato de reflexión y despedida hacia aquel país que tanto amaba, Raoul se dirigió al quiosco de la esquina. Pidió un par de chicles y el suvenir más hortera que encontró en la tienda. Ni siquiera le encontró una explicación lógica.

A las nueve menos cuarto por fin se pudo acceder al barco, por lo que Raoul con sus tres maletas —y muchísimo cuidado—, atravesó la pasarela de madera que comenzaba en el suelo y terminaba en el barco. Intentó no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que había agua por medio. Raoul le tenía pánico a la infinitud del mar.

A decir verdad, el catalán le tenía miedo a todo aquello que no pudiera controlar.

Como los sentimientos.

Con una fingida sonrisa le entregó los boletos a uno de los ayudantes del marinero, quién con bastante prisa lo despachó pronto. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a murmurar un agradecimiento por mostrarle el camino a los camarotes, por lo que se resignó a arrastrar sus tres maletas por toda la proa. No fue fácil, porque notaba como todo el mundo lo miraba, pero tras diez minutos y al menos quince vueltas, Raoul por fin pudo afirmar sin ningún tipo de pudor que estaba en su habitación. O al menos, la que sería por las siguientes siete horas. No estaba muy seguro de que tuviera dormitorio propio en aquellos momentos.

Con la paciencia y la habilidad de un caballero inglés, el barcelonés se preparó un té con uno de los primeros sobres que encontró. Al principio había sido una costumbre que realmente había llegado a odiar, pero con el tiempo el cogerle el gusto fue sencillo. Había algo en el calor y el sabor de la bebida que lo reconfortaba, al igual que un día de lluvia. Le trasmitía una paz que desgraciadamente, pocas veces conseguía alcanzar.

Se tumbó en la cama y observó detalladamente la habitación, proponiéndose a sí mismo cualquier pasatiempo que le hiciera olvidar la cantidad de horas que pasaría encerrado en aquella ilustre habitación. Era bastante pequeña, aunque se notaba que no viajaba en una de tercera clase. El techo se encontraba cubierto por finas esculturas de escayola, lo que le daba cierto aire romántico a la habitación. Una cama junto a un sillón y un escritorio eran lo único que adornaban aquella jaula. Los colores, rojos como el vino y la sangre, intentaban aportarle el grado de calidez que faltaba, sin embargo, Raoul se sentía con la responsabilidad de comunicar que no era así. Simplemente los tonos no conjuntaban entre sí, aunque debía de reconocer que eran muy cómodos. Tanto como para permanecer dormido hasta que llegara a España.

— _Newspaper!_ —interrumpió una voz al cabo de las horas.

Y Raoul, demasiado aburrido como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera informarse de la actualidad, se levantó como un niño pequeño en la noche de reyes y fue a recoger el detalle que habían introducido por debajo de la puerta. Dos diarios; un _ABC_ español y un _Daily Mail_ inglés.

No se entretuvo mucho con el de Gran Bretaña. Huelgas, quejas, asesinatos… Raoul estaba cansado de las continuas amenazas de la IRA, por lo que pasó rápidamente al español. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía interés por informarse por lo que ocurría en su país, a excepción de las cuantas cartas que su madre y su hermano le enviaban. Sabía que España atravesaba uno de sus peores momentos, en cuanto a crisis económica, política y social, y aunque la dictadura había sido muy beneficiosa para el pueblo —o así lo expresaban sus padres—, la gente nunca terminó de aceptar el gran trabajo que hizo Primo de Rivera. Anne, que así era como se llamaba la madre de los Vázquez, no se cansaba de repetir que se respiraba ambiente de revolución en la ciudad, obligando a la burguesía a no permanecer alejadas de sus barrios o empresas. Sentía miedo de la radicalización de la población y muy a su pesar, el sindicato anarquista contaba por aquellos días con cerca de un millón de afiliados. Una auténtica locura.

Se temían los golpes de estado.

Y por lo que decía el diario, acababan de comenzar. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Raoul leía con atención todo lo que aquel periódico conservador contaba. Ayer mismo se había producido uno, no demasiado lejos de donde él vivía; en Aragón. La sublevación de Jaca —que así había sido bautizado— proclamó la República desde los balcones de su ayuntamiento, autonombrándose a sí mismo como primera alcaldía republicana.

El pueblo negaba a Alfonso XIII como rey.

Soltó el periódico. Lo último que hacía falta en el país era que estallara una guerra civil, como si no hubieran tenido suficientes con lo que había pasado en la Primera Guerra Mundial —él había visto todos sus horrores en Inglaterra—, o todas las guerras que habían sacudido España durante el último siglo; la de la Independencia, las Carlistas o las del Rif.

Muchos de sus allegados habían muerto en África.

Pensando en todo lo que lo que le esperaba en España —nunca se aproximó mínimamente a lo que realmente le ocurriría— Raoul terminó por perder la noción del tiempo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, un alboroto general transformó el ambiente fúnebre de la proa en vítores.

Habían llegado a Bilbao.

Lo supo nada más abandonar el camarote. No había ningún pasajero inglés, por lo que todas las conversaciones de su alrededor eran en vasco, catalán, gallego o simplemente español. Eso sí que lo había echado de menos en Mánchester, la diversidad de lenguas que existía en su país. Era armonioso observar como convivían tan bien, o al menos, lo intentaban. Raoul nunca había llegado a comprender por qué el resto de los españoles no veían con buenos ojos el uso de las distintas lenguas, pensamiento que había ido expandiéndose entre la población con la prohibición de Primo de Rivera.

—¿Álvaro?  —susurró con la boca seca.

Se había asomado a la baranda como los otros cientos de compañeros de viaje. Siempre que volvía a España hacía el mismo recorrido, sin embargo, aquel sábado trece de diciembre el puerto estaba a reventar. Nunca lo había visto tan lleno. Ni tan colorido. Cientos de pancartas adornaban las calles, impidiendo que los familiares pudieran acercarse a la bajada. No obstante, entre tanta multitud, Raoul pudo ver el rostro de una de las personas a las que más quería. Allí, en mitad de todo el caos, se encontraba su hermano Álvaro, con uno de sus mejores trajes y su típica sonrisa que siempre le infundía seguridad hasta en los peores momentos. Se sentía un privilegiado porque su hermano hubiera venido a recogerlo. Sabía que con las cosas del ejército, el mayor de los Vázquez andaba muy liado.

—¡Álvaro, soy yo! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, con la tonta fantasía de que lo escuchara. El ruido de las olas estampándose contra el frío suelo bilbaíno dificultaba la tarea—. ¡Aquí!

Era imposible que lo oyera, pero no que lo sintiera. En algún momento de la corta trayectoria que quedaba, el mayor de los Vázquez levantó la mirada y encontró la cara de su hermano pequeño entre la multitud. Ahí estaba, luchando por mantenerse aferrado a la barandilla mientras el resto intentaba hacerse con un hueco. Así era y siempre sería su hermano, un inocente inconformista con la vida que terminaba haciéndose espacio en el corazón de los demás. Y ojalá nunca perdiera esa inocencia por la que destacaba. Él había sido uno de los principales motivos por lo que había sobrevivido en el Desembarco de Alhucemas, episodio que no había superado y lamentablemente, no esperaba olvidar.

—¡Te veo Raoul! —contestó este eufóricamente. Las medallas que decoraban su hombro chocaban entre ellas, debido a los movimientos que realizaba su dueño.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde el último reencuentro de ambos. Por aquel entonces, Álvaro se encontraba preparando el viaje que daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados a su vida. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de marchar a África, a la guerra. Su padre, Lluis, se encargaba todos los años de buscar a alguien que cubriera la necesidad. Un poco de dinero, una casa, un trabajo… Ese era el valor que su padre ponía a las vidas de la clase obrera. Sin embargo, llegó el día en el que Álvaro no pudo seguir observando como los demás morían por su culpa. Y Raoul, que tan sólo tuvo la oportunidad de pasar junto a él varias horas, le dejó constancia de lo muchísimo que lo quería y lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Lo comprendía, pero también era consciente de las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran nulas. España llevaba aquella guerra con demasiadas bajas, tantas como para que la esperanza se negara a hacer aparición. No obstante, él nunca dejó de creer en su hermano. No recordaba día en el que no se hubiera acostado sin rezar. Álvaro se merecía lo mejor, _se merecía vivir_.

Y así fue.

A mediados de octubre mientras estudiaba para el examen de griego, uno de los tantos profesores del internado interrumpió en su habitación, avisándolo de que tenía una llamada en línea. Instantáneamente de alguna manera, Raoul supo que se trataba de su hermano. Había sobrevivido, tal y como esperaba. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima se habían alzado con la victoria. Incluso había ascendido a teniente, por sus valientes maniobras militares contra _Abd el-Krim_.

Álvaro era una persona increíble.

Y esperaba que siguiera siéndolo. Sabía de los horrores de la guerra. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Thomas con los traumas que su padre acarreaba del frente. Y definitivamente sabía que su hermano no sería ninguna excepción. En Inglaterra, la Primera Guerra Mundial había transformado los barrios, las familias. La violencia en las calles, el alcohol, la delincuencia… Todo se había visto multiplicado por cien cuando las batallas terminaron. Sin embargo su hermano continuaba igual que siempre en las cartas. No mencionaba alucinaciones o pesadillas, tampoco ningún tipo de vicio. Así que no le quedaba otra cosa que confiar en él, como llevaba haciendo durante toda su vida. Lo veía feliz, orgulloso del traje que portaba. Y para Raoul, aquello era más que suficiente

La espera se hizo eterna. No sólo tuvo que aguardar a que colocaran las escaleras, sino que también a que se deshiciera el tapón inicial. No veía muy normal el ambiente que se respiraba en el puerto, pero hasta que llegara a tierra, no recibiría ninguna explicación. Nadie de su alrededor tenía pintas de querer ofrecerle información.

Con sus tres maletas y toda la ilusión del mundo, Raoul recorrió la distancia que lo separaban como si se tratara de centímetros. Había chocado con personas, pisado varios pies, incluso estaba seguro de que le había clavado las maletas a alguien en la espalda, pero nada de eso importaba. Por primera vez en años tenía a una de las personas que más quería a milímetros.

—¡Hombre, _tete_! ¡Por fin en casa! —fue lo primero que pronunció Álvaro al verlo llegar. Ambos se habían quedado congelados en el lugar, observando lo mucho que habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Álvaro seguía exactamente igual que siempre. Quizás venía de trabajar, o de alguna reunión, porque estaba uniformado de pies a cabeza. El traje verde que portaba le quedaba realmente bien, resaltando sus ojos claros y el pelo moreno. Su boca se curvaba en una cariñosa sonrisa y sus brazos, abiertos, esperando a que lo recibiera como se merecía.

Raoul no tuvo que pensárselo mucho más.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurró el más pequeño, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No existía nada comparable a los abrazos de su hermano mayor.

—Y yo también tete. Yo también. Has cambiado tanto en los últimos años… ¡Mírate! Si pareces un hombre y todo. Quizás no en altura, pero en lo demás…

Raoul golpeó a su hermano, deshaciendo el abrazo y estallando en carcajadas. No podía creer que estuviera por fin en casa, con los suyos. Con su familia.

—¿Y madre y padre? ¿Dónde están?

—Esperando unos metros más atrás —indicó Álvaro mientras recogía el equipaje del suelo. Todavía lo tenía sujeto por los hombros, como si no concibiera la idea que realmente su hermano estuviera finalmente con él—. Era lo más seguro. Con tanta gente, padre se agobia. Y últimamente anda más delicado que de costumbre.

Raoul frunció el ceño, parándose ipso facto de manera inconsciente. No tenía conocimiento de se encontrara mal de salud.

—Oh venga, no es nada —lo tranquilizó a la vez que se abría paso entre la multitud—. Simplemente cuando se esfuerza le duelen los brazos. El medico dice que no es nada, tan sólo tozudez y fatiga acumulada. Madre lo tiene muy bien controlado.

Asintió convencido de la explicación de su hermano. Su padre era una fanático de la impecabilidad, por lo que no le extrañaba ni una pizca que revisara todas y cada una de las piezas que salían de la fábrica.

—Mireya también quería venir a recibirte, pero sus padres no la dejaron. Ya sabes cómo son con el tema del señorío y los modales. Te verá en Barcelona, que seguro que se pondrá muy contenta cuando te vea. Siempre me pregunta por ti.

—Oh —dijo Raoul por seguir la conversación. No esperaba que Mireya lo recordara—. Que bien.

—¡Más que bien, tete! Necesitas amigos, presentarte en sociedad. ¡En la flor de la vida y sin amigos! ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no pusiera un remedio inmediato?

—Tampoco has hecho tanto. Obligar a Mireya a recibirme no es ayudarme a hacer amigos. Yo más bien diría…

—¡Tonterías! Mireya va porque está deseosa de encontrarse contigo después de tanto tiempo —interrumpió el mayor de los Vázquez. Si no hubiera estado comprometido con Aitana Ocaña, Raoul hubiera jurado que su hermano intentaba emparejarlo con ella—. Y no seas tonto, eh, que te veo muy verde con las chicas.

—¡Álvaro! ¿Acaso crees que te cuento todas mis aventuras por cartas?

No recibió respuesta, porque no la había. La vida sexual de Raoul era inexistente, aunque tampoco se veía preparado para afrontarlo, ni mucho menos comentarlo con su hermano. Aitana era muy guapa y estaba seguro de que cuando se conocieran, el flechazo sería inminente.

—No, pero es una corazonada. De todas formas, te digo yo que no la vas ni a reconocer. Rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanquecina…

_Genial_ , pensó el pequeño de los Vázquez mientras observaba todo el trayecto que quedaba por recorrer. Sabía que junto a su hermano, los días que le esperaban no iban a ser nada fáciles.


End file.
